Attractive
by EVOLustory
Summary: Dino is an attractive man. But what would he do if a junior high student asks him out? Pairings: D96, D18, 6927


**A/N:** Err, yeah. For Boo-Chan's contest's 4th round. I hated to write for D96. But this turned out longer than any other contest fic. Hmm... I personally don't like this fic. It's not because of the pairing either. And I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

**Summary: **Dino is an attractive man. But what would he do if a junior high student asks him out?

**Pairings:** D96, D18, 6927. The main pairing is D96, D18 is slashable. Only hints of 6927. =DD

* * *

**Attractive**

How, just how did this happen…? I know I'm attractive and I stand out, but this is ridiculous. A junior high student is asking me out? Um, yeah, we're allies and all but have we ever spoken to each other? Not to mention she's asking me out in front of Hibari Kyouya, my boyfriend...

"D-Dino-San! It's New Year, wouldn't you please go on a date with me? Only for today?"

"Herbivore! I already said he's going to spend the rest of today with me. Go find someone else!"

"W-Wait, calm down Kyouya! And I'm sorry Chrome, I did promise Kyouya today… S-So," if I don't reject her now, Kyouya's going to be pissed about this! I don't want to be in the hospital celebrating the New Year! But I don't think this girl will let me off!

"Um… I-I can't go on a date with you."

"Then how about tomorrow? Tomorrow would be okay wouldn't it?" Crap! Why me? I'm so much older! I'm sure there are other guys out there who are more suitable!

"Huh? Erm, I'm—"

"Not tomorrow either." Kyouya's really harsh… But maybe I'll just let him handle this…

"Nn… The day after that!" She really is dedicated isn't she?

"No."

"W-Why are you deciding for Dino-San anyways, Hibari? He's not your tutor anymore! Let him decide…! Well then Dino-San, when are you free?" When? Actually I'm always free. I'm just not free for date, that's all.

"Free? Well… Whenever Kyouya says I am…?"

"Huh? I don't understand as to why Hibari gets to decide."

"You don't get it? Then let me spell it out for you, herbivore. We're T. O. G. E. T. H. E. R. Un-der-stand?" Whoa, Kyouya. A little mean here, aren't we?

"Kyouya! Don't be rude!"

"T-Together? L-Like you guys are… G-Going out…?"

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry Chrome-Chan. We had been dating for a while now…"

"B-But… No, if you're really going out with Hibari… Then I'll break you guys apart!"

"What? S-Sorry, but…" Oh no, she sounds serious about this. And I doubt Kyouya wouldn't take this chance to break off our relationship. Please, not after all my hard work to get Kyouya's agreement in this.

"Hmm, interesting. Then this will be a competition. I won't lose." He left with a smirk on his face. Clearly, he's having fun with this. Does he care if I'm actually troubled? Er… No he doesn't, but he truly is heartless. I mean we're at least friends, right? — No we're not… — What about the good times we had together? Didn't we eat together? And fight together? — No we were totally not fighting _together _— He also protected me from the enemies!— He only wanted to fight more — ... Never mind. I give up. I can't say one nice thing about him without lying… Loner.

"W-Wait up, Kyouya! I'm coming too!"

"Ah! Dino-San! You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. See you later," sorry Chrome. I run after Kyouya quickly. He'd better not break his promise! Now, where did he run off to?

* * *

"Kyooouya~~ Are you up there?" Okay, how did I end up in front of his apartment? Oh yes, that's right. I have something to _discuss_ with him.

"Kyoouyaaa~~ Hello~~?"

"Kyouya! HIBARI KYOUYA!" I-Is he deaf? I can't breathe! How long have I been shouting now?

"HIBA—"

"I hear you! You stupid herbivore! Did you think I was deaf?" Ah! Yes, he home!

"Yeah, for a second I did."

"Well, I'm not. I was just showering. Why are you here?" The window from the bathroom batters open, revealing Kyouya. Water droplets were dripping from the ends of his hair. I guess he was… It doesn't fit his character. But on the other hand, a Kyouya that doesn't shower definitely isn't his character.

"Can you let me in? I have something to say."

"… Fine, just a moment."

"Yeah," I walked up the flights of stairs and along several apartment doors. Right after I turn around the corner, the door swings open and a raven head pops out from behind it. Haha! He looks funny. Kind of creepy how he's just staring from behind the door… But it's cute too. Like a shy child.

"Hello, Kyouya," I smile.

"Uh, just come in…"

"Sorry for bothering you," I step into the spacious flat. I remember Kyouya telling me that the whole apartment belongs to him. Wow, how much money does a single sixteen-year-old have? Err, wait, I think he said something about beating the owner into allowing him to live here as the landlord. Such a naughty boy.

"There's no use in apologizing now. Do you know the existence of neighbors? Not to mention the word embarrassment?"

"Geh… W-Well nobody really complained yet, now have they? Haha…"

"Shut up, herbivore. What did you have to say?"

"Huh? That's weird, Kyouya. Why do you tell me to shut up and then tell me to talk?"

"I said shut up, now talk." He picks up the towel the laid on the floor and dried his face with it.

"Yes, yes. Don't be lazy now, dry your hair too." I take the towel from his hands and tousle his hair with the towel. Pft, his head's like a bird's nest. I'd laugh out loud, but I'm scared.

"… Your laughing, aren't you?"

"Ha—Laughing? No, Kyouya, I'm not. I didn't hear a laugh." H-How'd he know…?

"… Don't try to fool me. I know. You're almost as bad at lying as that _extremely_ loud herbivore."

"Haha, alright. Then it's alright if I laugh openly?"

"You can't."

"E-Eh? So you want me to lie…?"

"Just shut up already! Do you want me to kick you out?" Shoving my hand away, I drop the fabric into the laundry basket.

"I'll shut up. So let me say what I have to say…?"

"Go on," we take a seat on the couch comfortably.

"Um, it's about earlier. So, uh, well…"

"Get to the point already."

"Alright, so I'm just making sure you're not cheating me."

"Cheating you?"

"Yeah, about our deal thing? You promised you would pretend to be my boyfriend if I gave you authority over that area in Italy."

"Oh… That thing. I wasn't going to cheat you or anything. Did you think I was someone that would break my promise?"

"Well, you broke my promise last time… So it's only natural I'd have doubts."

"There was a reason for last time's… And didn't I tell you to forget that incident?"

"So if you're going to keep your word then I'm all good." Good, good. It's so reassuring now that I have talked to him about this. Women are so hard to handle. Especially girls, teenage girls are the worst. Hovering all over you, stalking you, touching you, pestering you for you cell phone number… But with Kyouya around everything is different. The mere sight of this dangerous prefect will petrify anyone. So if Kyouya were my lover no one would dare come close to me again. Oh, holy Hibari-sama.

"Mm, so you're leaving now?" He got up from his seat to stretch. Yawning, he walks to the door.

"Kicking me out already? Can't you be more nice to your former tutor? It wasn't easy training a stubborn kid like you."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your training. You came to me volunteering." I turn the doorknob and pushed open the door. I stop to ruffle Kyouya's hair before leaving. It has now become a bad habit of mine.

"Nn… I told you to stop doing that!"

"Haha, sorry. It's a habit now."

"Control yourself, herbivore. This is the last time I'm warning you. The next time you do that, I'll beat you up and throw you in the dumpster."

"Aye, aye. Don't lose to Chrome-Chan, alright? It's my life we're handling with."

* * *

Today, Kyouya and I will be going on a date. Chrome is coming too, as she's not convinced we're dating. She'll be waiting any opportunities to break us up.

"… Hibari is one hour late. Are you sure he's even coming?"

"Ah, don't worry. Kyouya will show up sooner or later. He probably is just reluctant about having you tagging along…" Even though I appear calm and certain about this. My eyes are constantly searching for any annoyed-looking-black-haired-boy walking around the café. Really Kyouya, you better no be napping somewhere. It's my life we're putting on stake! Life and body!

"Oh… Is that Hibari inside the café…?"

"Huh? Where?"

"There, beside the window. How'd he get in there?"

We walk into the café, obviously capturing more attention with every step. Even when we were now standing in front of Kyouya. But the adoring stares had become worried, confused, curious looks.

"Y-Yo, Kyouya. When did you get here? We were waiting for you outside."

"It's not nice to keep us waiting. You should have called Dino-san…!"

"Whatever. I wasn't happy with you coming to begin with. And why did you choose this place? It so crowded… Why do you get to pick where we hang out today?" he gives everybody a nice long glare before sipping on his tea again. Magically, it sends the message nice and clear to everyone, "Stop staring or get the fuck out!" Please spare me some of you holiness, oh great Hibari-sama!

"Now, now, don't start a fight." I seat myself beside Kyouya. Chrome unwillingly sits across from us.

"So, Kyouya what would you like?"

"I don't care. Just as long as it's nothing sweet."

"Eeeeh? But this place is known for its cakes! You have to try one!" Normally a couple would feed each other cake right? Yeah, I think that's it. I just have to persuade Kyouya into eating cake is all.

"No."

"Please? Fruit cake? It's very cute and colorful. You like cute things don't you?"

"No. And I don't like cute things for the last time!" He denies it but we know. We all know. And the blushing just about ruined his slimmest chance of defending against it. Kyouya's one biggest weakness: Cute animals.

"Hibari, there's no use hiding it. Everybody knows this. They have this super cute bird-shaped cake! It tastes good! When I come here with Kyoko and Haru, I always eat it."

"…"

"Then it's decided!"

"E-excuse me, sir. I can take you orders now." The waitress is here now. Kyouya, I won't let you off until this date is a success! I turn towards the waitress beaming in confidence.

"Yes, we'll have the bird-shaped cake. Chrome-Chan do you want anything?"

"N-No, it's alright! I'm just here to observe."

"Yeah… Then we'll just have that one, thank you."

"It'll be ready shortly," she walks away into the kitchen.

"…Why am I the only one eating?" He frowns.

"Oh, well… I don't want anything. But if you feed me, I might just want to eat."

"You're crossing the line," he kicks me under the table. Like really hard…

"H-Huuuurts! Me leg hurts! Why'd you have to kick me so hard?"

"It's your fault, herbivore."

"I was only joking! You didn't have to kick me so hard!" I rub the bruise on my shin.

"Quiet." Kyouya… He's so demanding. But I'm too scared to do anything about it. I can't have this date go wrong. If Chrome finds out we're faking the whole dating thing. I'd have to live my life avoiding and rejecting girls everyday.

I can already see the suspicion in Chrome's eyes. She's looking at Kyouya in a very skeptical manner. B-But it's fine, right? This is how Kyouya is.

"Is something wrong Chrome? You've been staring at Kyouya."

"Hmm…?" Kyouya should have noticed, didn't he? Aaaah, I'm so nervous! If it were just some ordinary school girl we were dealing with, then I would have no worries. But this is Chrome Dokuro here! Mukuro's underling. She can't be underestimated.

"Oh. It's nothing much. It's just Hibari is actually really pretty, you know? Don't mind me, I'm just observing."

"…" Oh really? Kyouya and I aren't convinced.

"Sir, your cake," she places the cake in front of Kyouya.

"It… Looks like Hibird," he smiles.

"Yeah, it's yellow. And round. And cute~ Aw, Kyouya you love it!"

"Eat it, Hibari. You love it more."

"…It feels like I'm digging a fork into Hibird and killing him…"

"Really, Kyouya. It's a cake. It's alright to eat it."

"Shut up. I know."

* * *

Finally, the date is over. I'm so glad everything went so well. Surely, I thought something would go wrong.

"Aaaa~ I'm sleepy…" It's all thanks to Kyouya that everything went so well. I'm so relieved.

"Yeah, I thought you would be. Lets go home."

"Not yet! Dino-San you can't go yet! Did you forget I said I would break you guys up? I didn't do that yet. So you'll have to stay. Of course you too, Hibari."

"Huh? Are you serious, herbivore? Do you think we'd really just stand here and let you do that?" Kyouya pulls me by my sleeve and drags me away.

"Err, Kyouya?"

"Walk, Bronco."

"I said wait! I know you guys are faking this! I know you're not really going out!"

"YOU WHAT?" No way. No way. No way. No. Way. How did she know? She couldn't have known. She's bluffing, she has to be! Kyouya, what should we do?

"Shut up, herbivore. We know whether or not if we're dating. We told you we were dating. So if you don't believe us then don't. I don't care."

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to Dino-San I bet."

"No, Chrome, we ARE dating. You shouldn't try to break us up anyways. It's not good to do things like that to people."

"Stop! I know you guys aren't really dating! Before we left the café, I overheard you guys talking in the washroom. Dino-San said something about blowing your cover and Hibari getting pissed off! And…"

"A-And?" S-She actually stood outside the men's washroom to eavesdrop?

"… Kufufu, you cannot deceive my eyes. I won't allow you to fool around with my little Chrome."

"M-MUKURO? What are you doing?" So Mukuro was watching this all along? Damn, I knew it couldn't have gone so smoothly.

"You… I'm going to bite you to death!"

"Oh? I'm surprised Hibari Kyouya played the part of your lover, Bucking Horse."

"D-Don't think too much of it. Kyouya was just the easiest person to use. And Kyouya, I know what your thinking. I'm not trying to imply anything. It's just you're my former student and it's most reasonable to be with you than anyone else."

"Hmp. You herbivore, you just admitted we were faking our relationship."

"Geh! I-I—"

"Kufufu, no matter what the reason is. You shouldn't make a fool out of my Chrome. Or I won't be happy."

"Shut up. You're stalling the time I could be at school napping. Do you want me to tell the Sawada herbivore about you spying on our date and fussing over the girl when you could be spending time with him?" Beautiful! As expected from the great Hibari-sama!

"Kufufu… It be better for me if you don't. But you wouldn't care about what's good for me, so let's make a deal—"

"Deal? Forget it. I sick of these herbivorous things. If you don't want me to tell Sawada than don't let the girl near Cavallone. Can you do that?"

"Aaaw, Kyouya! You care about me!"

"I can do that, but that wouldn't be really nice… But Chrome won't mind. She loves me."

"Bye, herbivores. I'm leaving. If anything goes amiss I won't hesitate to let Sawada in on this."

* * *

Today was so hectic. Chrome was eavesdropping on us in the washroom, then I almost had my cover blown, suddenly Mukuro shows up and in the end Kyouya gets him to keep Chrome away from me. But I still feel uneasy about this. Can we really trust Mukuro? Sure, Kyouya threatened him and everything but Mukuro is deceiving.

Hmm? Is someone there? I think I heard a noise back there… Don't tell me I'm being stalked… Crap, I got to run.

When I arrive at my apartment I threw my coat down on the bed. I walk in the kitchen to get some water but where did I leave my mug? I thought I placed it down in the cupboard.

"Gosh, where is it?" Is it in my room? No, couldn't be. It has to be in the kitchen. But just, where in the kitchen.

"Are you looking for mug, Dino-san? I have it." I take the cup in my hands.

"Oh! Thanks, I was looking for it— HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"Fufufu~ Love, Dino-San. Bianchi taught me everything about love."

* * *

Sorry, I'm sorry if you had to read this crappy random fic. But thanks for reading! ^A^

I'd be super happy if you review~ C:


End file.
